What happens afterwards
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Would you like to see Hell? Would you like to see Heaven? Would you like to see? I can show you. For a small price. I want your soul. Light is in nothing. and a purple haired thing comes to make a deal. What happens afterwards?


Close your eyes. What do you see? What do you hear? What can you feel? Do you see Heaven? Do you see Hell? Or do you see black? The darkest black ever known lies just behind your eyes. Tell me. Do you see it? Can you hear the screams of those you killed? Can you feel their fear in waiting for their name to be wrote down? Can you? Would you like to see Hell? Would you like to see Heaven? Would you like to see? I can show you. For a small price. I want your soul. I will give you a chance to escape though. If I catch you, you're mine. If I don't and someone you love catches you first, you keep your soul. There is a catch though. You can't look for them. They have to look for you. I will send you back to Earth. One thousand years from when you were. I will also reincarnate the one you loved the most. It sounds fair, right? I will give you your little black book back. Only this time you can't use it. It will merely be their as a memory. It will remind you of who you were. It will remind you of our deal. So what do you say? Heheheh. I almost forgot. You can't speak right now. I will take your silence as a yes. I will give you the same name as you had before. I'm glad you agree Light Yagami.

"Light!" Huh? Oh yeah. I forgot I'm in class. The same boring class room filled with the same boring desks. All neat and tidy. Everything in place. The way it was supposed to be. he can almost forget his deal he made. All he knew is that the person he loved most in the world was suppose to find him. He couldn't go looking for them. He learned quickly into his life that his whole family was still in place and could find him whenever they wanted. So, who was supposed to be looking for him? He wasn't sure if it was Misa. Sure he dated her up until he died, but it was not like he loved her. So who was looking for him? If anyone. He didn't know who was supposed to be since he still had his family with him. Misa was still a model. He coldn't use the Death note. And his world was basically the same before he got a hold of it. Still boring. He just couldn't understand it.

"Hm? What was it you wanted?" Light was still the same. Still idly staring out of the windows. Still forgetting he was in a class he already knew everything they had to offer. Even if he was in the most prestigeous high school there to offer. He still learned everything to quickly. He still opened the first page of his text book wanting to get his mind off his parents arguing about how his dad was never home. So he read. He read all his text books in the first couple of weeks they were givin to him. He needed something to do. Since he couldn't write in the Death Note. He couldn't read his text book because he had read them over a hunded times. Literaly. He stopped counting at one hundred fifty.

"Pay attention. You are our top ranking student. I don't care if you know it all. At least pay attention or stare at the front of the class room to make it look like you are. Oi! Ohba, Stop trying to build a fort with your text books. Be like Obata there and use them for a pillow." The same stupid teacher always trying to dicipline their students the wrong way. Light was sick of it. He needed the one he loved to come looking for him. He needed to find out who they were. He needed them if he wanted to keep his soul and not go back to Mu. He would give anything not to go back to Mu. Even if it meant going straight to Hell. He was prepared to take that risk.

"Hey Suzuki did you hear about that famous detective, L?" L?! L is in this life also? He... I killed him though.

"Sato, do you mean that one who went after that acient mass murderer?" Mass murderer. I had a name. I was called Kira! I would have been god of the new world is it hadn't have been for that bastard! I would have created it alot sooner if he hadn't gotten in my way. Stupid L. I never even learned his name. I couldn't kill him so I had Rem do my dirty work. It's not my fault. He just kep it a secret. He kept it locked up as if it was illeagle saying it. It was like how saying I was illeagle in Anthem. One guy had his tongue cut out for saying it and he was hung.

"Oh yeah, the one we're learning about in history class. Wasn't that like a thousand years ago or something?" Nah duh. Light couldn't help but inwardly want to hear what they were talking about. Him being that reincarnated mass murderer with a huge ego. He just had to listen in. Which caused him to coincidently look to the front seeing as how the holders of the conversation sat in front of him.

"Yeah, I think they called him Kita or something like that." Kita. Kita! It was KIRA! Get it right You god damned pack of wolves!

"Ahem." The whole pack of wolves looked at Light as he cleared his throat. Staring at him like they did something wrong and he was their angry parent. They all looked like deer in the headlights of an on coming semi.

"It was Kira. If you're going to say it, say it right. I can not stand insolence." Light was sure he heard them let out a oh thank god I'm not going to die sigh.

"Yeah, Kira. Well anyways, it was like a thousand years ago. I'm pretty sure L like tried to catch him." Suzuki looked at him to make sure he was getting it right. So he didn't make a fool of himself in front of the god like Light Yagami. He was a master in tennis. Amazing in academics and held the name of that mass murderer who made the world crumble to their knees while he killed of criminals. Yeah, if anyone could be reincarnated to be a mass murderer, he was sure it was Light.

"L, so the same L as now? Isn't that impossible?" Sato must have been extremely dense not to have gotten that by now. Even though she was going to the most prestigeous high school. This was also a high school for the rich. Not just the smart. Though, Light Yagami was rich and smart. Two in one.

"Not if there were heirs that took the place of L when he died." Light nearly spat the words out. He hated stupid people. He hated their ignorance when it came to things that some many could get just by looking at it.

"Oh! So this L is one of the old L's heirs. I get it now." After about fifteen minute of expalining Light thought to himself. Light really hated explaining things to anyone but his little sister, Sayu. He wouldn't mind explaining things to her. After all, she was his little sister. He loved the way her pretty brown eyes sparkled when she got a good grade on a test because of her studying with Light. He loved the way she would come and give him a small peck on the cheek whenever this happened. Well, he loved his little sister.

"Yeah, he's here working some super hard case. it has something to do with the model Misa Amane, I think." Misa? Great, just when I was thinking of gaining his attention. He still could. All he would have to do is become a criminal. Not that hard considering he was a genius.

"Do you know what the case is about?" Light knew he shouldn't involve his person in rumors but he couldn't help how he became so intrested in what the wolves were saying.

"Huh? Oh, yeah something about her killing her parents." Impossible. If this was truly the reincarnated Misa he knew back then, she wouldn't be smart enough to kill her parents to gain L's intrest. She was an imbecile. Light could have used many words to describe that girl. All of them condesending and full of derision. He couldn't help but feel a bit of spite towards the blonde. After all, if she hadn't have givin L any evidence, like she assured Light she didn't, L wouldn't have had to die. Light could have kept him as a pet. Even if the man annoyed the Hell out of him. He would still be entertaining.

"Isn't that a little difficult for someone of her inteligence?" Light asked Suzuki.

"Yeah, I guess it would be. I mean, she's not that bright. I once heard she forgot how to tie her shoes so she stuck to wearing boots instead. That's probably why she picked up that weird style of clothing." Suzuki continued to jabber on while Light zoned into his own little world. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He couldn't seek out L because of the detectives security. So he would just become an interesting criminal. No murdering people. Maybe stealing. Or hacking. Yeah, hacking he could do. He could also steal. So which to pick. Light would have liked to bash his head in for not thinking of combining them together until the bell had rang.

"Bye, Light. It was nice of you to join in on our little gossip today." Suzuki said.

"Yeah, you usually don't pay any attention to us. What caught your eye? Was it my new perfume?" Sato asked batting her fake eyelashes at him.

"I think history is interesting and you just happened to be talking about one of my favorite subjects." THe girl giggled of having found something out about Light. Light almost sent her the smirk that was threatening breaking his perfect mask. That had not been lost in his transition into his new life. Or rather a deal made with that thing. Yeah, thing. You could also use whatchamacallit. There are no other words to describe that animal. His voice sounded like he was singing a song from the middle ages. He couldn't see anything else from the beast except it's purple eyes. Light once read somewhere purple was the color of royalty, but that thing couldn't be royalty. No one would make it king or queen or whatever the hell you would call it. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that it was a thing.

"I'm glad Light. You usually don't show interest in anything. Well other than law enforcement. Hey wouldn't you like to work with L someday?" Sato was already trying to get in his pants. Light didn't want that. Light wanted the person who was supposed to find him to find him already. Well, in the meantime he could always entertain himself with L. That could be fun.

Light parted away from the wolves exchanging goodbyes and what not. He walked down the marble steps of his school over to the awaiting parking lot. He hated leaving his car there, but it was better than nothing. He walked to his car. A silver 3002 mustang. Yeah, he owned a mustang. yeah, they had not stopped producing cars for a little over a thousand years. Mustangs were that awesome. He also owened a 1965 mustang. It was ancient, but people were constantly offering him millions of dollars just to have it. Everyone wanted it. His '65 was in perfect condition. The person he got it form before kept the car in perfect condition. He had to pay alot of money and do somethings he wasn't proud of just to get it. I mean, he did alot of things he wasn't proud of just to get his car. It was his and he would be damned if anyone would get it. That thing cost him his virginity. His car was definitly worth that much. He didn't care how many people wanted it. It was his. Light got in his 3002 mustang ready to drive home. Hopefully his father wasn't home today. Then there wouldn't be any bitch fits taking palce. Then he wouldn't need to comfort his little Sayu and tell her everything was alright. Then maybe his mom wouldn't be crying. He knew it wasn't his dad's fault that he had to work all the time. He just still couldn't help but feel a little bit of contempt for his old man. Even if it wasn't his fault. He still made his mom and Sayu cry. That was unforgivable. He didn't care how many times he apologized to Light. He didn't care.

Light slowly made his way to the door noticing a few other cars in the drive way. He purposefully made sure not to park in the drive way as to not blcok any of them in. He knew there would be drama. Every time dad brought his work home mom would bitch. Then they would end up getting into a huge fight. Light walked up to his door and opened it. he was not prepared for the sight that had been bestowed upon him. His sight layed upon a laughing mother and father and little Sayu being bounced on some man's knee. Okay sayu was not little anymore. She was almost in high school. That didn't excuse the fact that some stranger was bouncing her on his knee. Last he checked that was totally innappropriate for a man his age. Not that he knew the man's age. He looked a little older than Light. So if any one Light's age tried to bounce Sayu on their knee his parents would throw a hissy fit and file sexual of their wealth went to cases they lost. Sometimes they won. And when they won, they won big. So who was this man bouncing Sayu on his knee?

"Light-kun, care to join your sister and I?" Light paused from making his way to his room to go blow off some steem. Then, he remembered his magical little black note book and knew exactly who the raven haired gentle man was. He was L. So L was here in his house. Did his father know who he was?

"Light, meet Ryuzaki. I am working with him on the Misa Misa case. Terrible thing. It looks as though she killed her own parents." So L really did take the case.

"It's nice to meet you. Can you put little Sayu down now?" Light alsmost spit at the man as he hugged her then sat her down. He knew it was L, but still that was unexceptable.

"Like wise, Light-kun. You must be attached to your sister." Light was already scowling at L. Even though they had just met. Light was going to try to get L's attention by becoming a criminal. At least then he would be entertained.

"Yes, very much so. Sayu is my little sister." Light wasn't even trying to hide his displeasure at Sayu being on L's lap anymore. He just met him and already the man had infuriated him. He swore he would kill L. Even if that meant stangling him with his bare hands.

"I see. Light must spend alot of time with Sayu-chan." Chan?! How dare he call Sayu in such a familure way!

"Chan? Ryuzaki, If you understand how much I am attached to Sayu, you wouldn't purposefully infuriate me by acting this way." Light was already talking to L like they had not been dead for one thousand years.

"I call Light-kun, Light-kun. It does not seem to bother him. All he noticed was me saying Sayu-chan." Light really wanted to hit the bastard. How dare he insinuate such things. He had known Light for years. It wouldn't mean that much if just called him Light.

"Ryuzaki, I guess since you seem so young yourself it doesn't bother me that much." Light kept taking deep breaths to keep from beating L to a bloody pulp in his enraged state. If Light had let his anger go just for a moment in his past life he probably would have been in jail on assault charges and would have never picked up the Death Note. Then he wouldn't be having an infuriating conversation with the man he had a crush on so many years ago.

"Yes, I suppose, but Light-kun is forgetting it is only natural for me to adress Sayu-chan as chan instead of a more formal suffix." Stupid L. If he hadn't tried to bring Kira to justice he would still be alive. Well, not now, but then. Then Light could have created his Utopia. He would be in Heaven if L just hadn't got in his way and became his pet.

"Ryuzaki, why are you here?" Light almost started crying thinking of L's death. How he had caused it. Not that he wasn't sure the detective would have gotten diabetes from all that sugar and died soon anyway.

"I am simply here to help Light-kun's father on the Amane case." Light thought of hugging the detective then shrugged it off.

"Then would you like to stay for dinner?" Light's eyes started watering when he excused himself to the restroom not waiting for L's reply. He wasn't sure if he could take it if L had said no.

"Is it okay with Yagami-san?" L asked Souichiro.

"Yes, you and Light seemed to be talking as though you knew each other forever." Souichiro replied.

"Ryuzaki-san we would love for you to have dinner with us." Sachiko said in an almost sing song voice.

"Big brother really seems to like you Ryu-san" Sayu smiled at her little nick name for the older man. She couldn't help but feel that him and Light had a bad relationship because she could have sworn he had tears in his eyes when he left the room.

A little while late Light came back acting as though he hadn't just been bawling his eyes out. When Sachiko noticed he was back, she told everyone to come eat dinner.

"Light -kun's eyes are red."

"Hm? Oh they are. Yeah, you noticed, Ryuzaki's eyes look as though he hasn't slept a day in his life so he shouldn't judge." Light almost unconciously asked if L would mind removing the hand cuffs while they ate dinner as he had done in his previous life, but then he recalled that they weren't hand cuffed. He shrugged it off and began to eat his dinner. He almost wished to be hand cuffed to the infuriating detective again.

"Sachiko Yagami-san, do we have any more sugar? I am terrible hungry."

"Heheheheh. Ryuzaki, should we just go to a bakery. You don't have to eat this normal food if you don't want to." Light wanted to just call Watari to get L his food while the rest of us ate something we could live off of.

"Is Light-kun suggesting he will take me? I have recently had my license tooken away. Apparently you are not supposed to drive on a sugar high. I did not know that or I would have had Watari drive me."

"Sure, I don't mind. Just let me get my jacket. Go get your shoes on and wait for me." Light headed for his jacket of which he had left in the bath room when he was crying. He couldn't wait to see the familure sight of L stuffing sweets into that black hole he called a stomach. He could never fathom why the man didn't weigh 800 kilograms by now. Even though he said his brain burned off the calories by thinking. While Light had gone to get his jacket and Ryuzaki his shoes the rest of the Yagamis were left to their discussions.

"Mom, don't you think Light almost all to willingly wanted to drive Ryu-san to the bakery?" Sayu said now that the two young men had left the room.

"Yes, it would seem like he wanted to be alone with Ryu-kun. I know Light isn't gay but do you think they could be friends?" Sachiko willigly took up the discussion Sayu had started.

"Light almost never leaves the house though, and when he does it's for school."

"Ryu-kun is to old to be in high school if he's working with your father, but maybe they go to a bakery together. It seemed like Light knew Ryu-kun wanted sweets." Sachiko pointed out.

"Yeah maybe! I didn't know Light stopped at the bakery in the morning. Though that could explain why he never eats breakfast here." Sayu was ready to jump at the idea of them being bakery friends. For what it seemed like to her that he and Light held something special. Maybe not love but some special friendship. She was sure Light was straight. He had alot of grilfirends. Well, then again he could be bisexual, right? All Sayu knew was that Light and Ryu-san looked good together.

"Ryu-kun and Light look good together. Don't you agree Sayu?" Sachiko asked her spaced out daughter. Before Sayu had time to answer Light walked through the kitchen to go to where L was.

"Mom, did Ryuzaki go to the door?" Light assked his mother. She only nodded in response a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"Dear, please don't suggest Ryuzaki-san and Light being together. He is my boss." Sayu and her mother looked at Souichiro with shocked looks on their faces. Usually Souichiro bossed other people around not the other way around. They both could barely comprehend someone bossing Souichiro around let alone a young man like Ryuzaki. He couldn't be more than twenty something. Souichiro not to be rude was quite old.

Light found Ryuzaki standing by the door, shoes and all. Light quickly put his jacket on and scampered to the door to the awaiting older man. He looked the same as he usually did. Monotone with a bored expression plastered on his face. L's mask was as good as Light's. He was also just as good at lying. Light couldn't help but respect him. L was just as amazing as Light. That's what Light thought any way. He knew L had low self esteem and he couldn't explain why. He liked L the way he was. He had seen him changing with him enough to know what he looked like shirtless. He turned away when L stripped himself of his pants. Light wasn't so perverted he just had to see the older man completely naked. He always found it odd the way L changed. He would strip himself of his shirt then put his new one on. Instead of just taking all his clothes off and then putting the new ones on. Light also found it quite eccentric of the detective to own nothing but blue jeans and white shirts. However he found it best not to question him. He always gave Light weird answers. Like when Light asked why L had a pair of hand cuffs on the bed. L said that if he didn't hand cuff the bed to the wall it would float. So for the fun of it Light unhand cuffed it from the wall one night. L's bed really does float. He discovered that. L had a floating bed and orange coffee. Light decided not to ask why L had orange coffee, he just assumed it better not to ask. Poor Matsuda. He learned not to ask L questions too. Light thought it best not to think about the eent with orange coffee. Even though L apologized it still didn't feel right. Matsuda may be stupid but that was just wrong.

"Ryuzaki! Ready to go?" Light asked all the more hopeful to leave the house with Ryuzaki.

"Yes, I would appreciate if we hurry though, I do not like shoes. I usually don't were them unless I go out. Today was a special occasion." Light didn't even need to hear this to know that L didn't like shoes socks or any foot wear. Why couldn't L be normal? IT was okay though, he liked him better this way. He was like a puzzle Light had solved many times already and still loved. He hated how he sounded like Near right then, but it was true. L was the greatest puzzle in the world. He was glad Near didn't get him like he did. Light understood Mello's well deserved hatred towards the little brat who caused him his death.

"Alright, let's go to my car. I hope you like Mustangs." Light almost was joking. He really did hope L liked Mustangs as much as he did, because then he might show him his '65. His most beloved thing in the world.

"Light likes Mustangs." L's statement was dead on. It even held a slight bit higher octive than usual.

"Yeah, we'll take my 3002 for now. I will show you my '65 if you come again." If L really did like Mustangs, he wouldn't pass up a chance to see a '65. No one in their right mind would.

"That sounds good, Light-kun. I would very much appreciate seeing your other one." Light almost started leaping for joy when L said that. He really did want L to come again. He knew he liked the detective for some odd reason. Must have been the cars. Or that he never respected anyone else. Mostly because of his hate for idiots. L matched his inteligence. One reason to like him. Reason two he liked Mustangs.

Light and L made their way over to his car. Light sat inside on the driver's side and L in the passenger's. Light was exstatic getting to drive L to the bakery. It might not seem like alot to anyone but him. He knew the way to the detectives respect. Having inteligence. And sweets. Since Light was already inteligent getting sweets was his genius idea. He knew people called him a genius for some reason. Now he finally figured out why. Oh yes, he remembered something. Since he had his car custom made, his 3002, he could drive on whatever side because his steering wheel moved. So it didn't matter what side he drove on, but since he was in Japan he usually sat down on the right side. Light started the car. Hearing the engine rev up he got excited. He would see L picking out his sweets. L's most joyous activity. Wow. Light felt like Mikami when he learned of him being Kira. Oh well. He wasn't a crazy stalker. No, he was something of a special friend to L. L couldn't forget his first friend. He didn't care how many years passed, he and L would still be the same.

Light and L arrived at the bakery. It was a small one that didn't get much buisness for being so out of the way, but Light knew they had amazing sweets L would love. They got out of his car and walked into the building where they were greeted by a chipper, old woman behind the counter.

"Hello, it is nice to see you. What would you like?" The older woman seemed exstatic to finally have some form of cotumors. She was just itching to make a good cake for the young gentle men. If that is what you call an eccentric detective and a mass murderer.

"One of everything, Ryuzaki did say he was hungry. If he doesn't eat it all he can always save some for later." Light said half adressing the old woman and half adressing L. The old woman smiled happily going back to the half of the store the young "gentle men" couldn't see. She reapeared several moments later with a preppy blonde and a cheerful smile.

"It will take a while before your order is complete so you can talk to my grand daughter while I'm making it." The older woman smiled as she gave her grand daughter a little push towards Light. She then waved good bye and slipped into the back room. Another part of the bakery the young "gentle men" couldn't see.

"Hi. My name is Misachi. Misachi Takahashi. It is a pleasure to meet you sir." The blonde smiled and started to twirl her hair. Light inwardly rolled his eyes at her. He didn't want to date some bimbo. Not that the young lady was, he just had his sights set on a certain detective at the moment.

"You to miss. My name is Light Yagami. This is my friend Ryuzaki." Light smiled his charming smile that made women swoon and men faint.

"I was not aware Light-kun and I were friends. It is such an honor Light-kun would consider little, old me a friend." L gave Light his usual monotone but it was quite clear to Light he was being sarcastic even if the blonde didn't notice.

"It's nice to meet you Ryuzaki-san. My grand mother owns the bakery but I couldn't help but over hear your order. You really ordered one of everything?" Light almost started laughing at her. Of course she couldn't know L's bottomless pit of a stomach but still. It was pretty damn funny.

"Ryuzaki has a pretty large appetite. You would be suprised. He might not look it but he is quite the eater." L wondered how Light-kun would know that, but then decided he was just probbably was just ordering everything to help out the buisness. Seeing the old woman must have softened his heart. L was still going to eat it all. He didn't care if Light wanted any. Never come between L and his cake. The las guy who tried to eat L's cake lost a finger. People learned. After they broke a few bones. They learned though. You will not touch L's cake.

"Wow, you must have a huge appetite. I'm jelous. You can eat what you want and not gain a pound." L suddenly came out of lala land of the cake world.

"Yes, but I also play tennis. It burns off a few of the calories I eat. You should take it up." L didn't care if she took it up or not. He was in a say. A compulsive lier. He was born that way. It didn't matter. It actually saved his life on a few occasions.

"Tennis? That's cool I guess. I thought guys liked playing foot ball, rugby, and basket ball. I never really hear about tennis except from girls." L wanted to smack her pretty, little head. He would like nothing more than to ring her neck. She insulted him and didn't at the same time. However he couldn't lose his cool. Not in front of the Light Yagami. The one that scored first on national practice exams. His inteligence compared to his own. He wouldn't want the only other genius he knew to mark him as a barbarian and never speak to him again. Plus Light had a '65 Mustang. He would kill to see one of those. To own it must be the greatest feeling in the world. This is why L wanted to be Light's friend. He didn't care if it was realor fake. Just to get a glimpse of that car. In the year of three thousand two you didn't see many '65. He wanted to see it. L always gets what he wants. He is the greatest three detectives in the world.

"Tennis is quite useful in burning off the calories from all the sweets I eat. Watari always scolds me but I can't help it. I like sweets." Light wanted to hug the detective for staying the same in this ever changing world.

"You'll get diabetes or something from eating all those sweets. You'll die early." L wanted to kill her. As if he didn't know that. his job required an enormous amount of risk. The normal life expectanyc of L is Five to seven years. Not even all the L's make is that long. Some die within the first few months. L had already survived seven years and was praying to the god he didn't believe in that he would make it to eight.

"Takahashi-san, my job requires me risking my life every day. It is a miracle I am still standing here." L got a solom look in his eyes as he remembered his predecesor, K. He was the last L. He was good at the job except he made the fatal error of letting someone see his face. He died 1/3/2995. L remembered that. Funny thing is his name actually had L in it so he was known as L two until K died. It was a sad thing. L attended his funeral. he prayed to god that he didn't die. Not until he was at least thirty. Not until then.

"Well, isn't that intresting. So Light what do you do for a living?" The blonde batted her eyelashes at the brunette hoping he would take intrest in her.

"Light doesn't care for girls. Can't you see he's with me?" L was sick and tired of this girl insulting and annoying him. He grabbed Light's arm and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. He didn't care if Light went along with it or not. He just wanted her to be out of his life and to be run over by a train. L could make that last part happen.

"Wha! Ryuzaki?" Light was stunned so near to speachless that he almost forgot to say his ailias. Light's cheeks flushed a vibrant red. A cross between strawberry and blood.

"Light-kun shut up. Now if you would care to stop batting your fake eyelashes at my lover, I would prefer to await my sweets without being bothered by idiots." L's monotone seemed to piss the blode off even more As she extended her hand and slapped L right up side his head. Tears were already forming in her eyes at being treated so cruely by such a mysterious man.

Slap! The sound seemed to ring throughout the empty room. As the flesh of the blonde's hand connected harshly with the eccentric detective's cheek.

"Misachi! Don't slap the customers." The old woman was already coming out from the back room after she had put the sweets in the oven.

"But, grandma. He insulted me." The blonde girl was quick to whine. She even had tears forming in her eyes. You would have guessesed, if you had not have seen what had happened a moment ago, that L had insulted her without pretense.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but she was annoying me. She had insulted me first and as said in the first written rules, and eye for an eye." L looked the same as always. Never braking his mask. Light almost started laughing out loud at the girl for trying to beat L at his own game. The game of lying. Of course L wasn't lying this time, but he had done it enough to know when exactly someone was lying.

"Sir, since you are a valued customer I would like to apologize on my grand daughter's behalf. She does this whenever she sees someone she has her eye on." Light knew the girl didn't like L at all, but that didn't stop him from being slightly piqued about her false blush.

"It is fine. As long as you have good sweets, which Light-kun assuered me you do." Light was delighted to hear his name fall from the detective's lips. If he had not noticed before, he was definitly noticing now that the detective's arm was still clinging to his and the older woman had a slight blush adorning her cheeks. Light sumurized that she must have heard at least some of their conversation.

"Oh yes, or bakery is prided on our sweets. We would have more customers but it is so out of the way that not many people come here." The woman's blush slowly slid from her cheeks until it was dropped comepletely. She held a solom look in her eyes as if she was seeing something far away that neither Light nor L could see.

"If your sweets are as good as you say they are, I will be sure to send Watari here every day." The old woman's smile had lighten up the room as she heard this. She must not have had any customers with the way she was acting.

Ding!

"Oh! That's your sweets telling me they're done. I will be right back with them." The woman excused herself as the yong men were left with the blonde girl who called herself Misachi. As soon as her grandmother was out the dorr into the back room, the blonde tried again to stike up a more pleasent conversation. She knew this time not to insult L. Or Ryuzaki as she had heard him called.

"So... What's your first name, Ryuzaki?" Light was also curious as to this question but knew L would tell her an ailias. He wondered if L had forgotten his name. If he did then he would no doubt use an ailias. Maybe if he used them enough he would remember his true name. Light quickly released the thought. He didn't wasnt to think of any more sad things. He had already cried once tonight and he was not looking forward to having another cry for a while. Light just wanted the person he loved to find him so that he could keep his soul and not go back to Mu. Light hated Mu. He hated the nothingness of which it held. He wasn't even sure to call it it. It was reserved for objects. Mu wasn't really and object nor a place though people have a tendency to believe so. Light knew better. He was in Mu not too long ago. He was in the darkness. He wasn't able to think. Feel. Breathe. Breathing was what made you alive. He didn't think he would mind Mu so much if he could have thought. If he could think then everything would be okay. All he needed was his mind.

"-kun. Light! Our order is ready." Huh? Was he spacing out that much.

"Is Light-kun okay? If he is feeling tired I can get Watari to drive us home." L let the home part roll off his tongue. He said it like him and Light lived together. Like they had been living with each other forever.

"I'm fine, Ryuzaki. Though, we should probably get these to the car. Then we can go have dinner. Well, dessert." L laughed. It was a child like laugh. One filled with wonder and excitement. One so many people lose after finding out about the real world. About how their fairies and goblins don't exist. Light couldn't help but wonder how L could still laugh like that. How he had such a child like laugh when he faced the world's evils everday. Light figured out why L ate so many sweets. L needed his sweets to keep his laugh. Light would rather die than have L's innocence tooken away. The same innocence that people who lost their's wanted. Light wanted to protect L from the big, bad world as if it was the last thing he could do. Light didn't care if the thing stole his soul as long as L was kept like this forever. He knew it was a sappy way of thinkin but he couldn't help it. He kept wishing that L would stay this way. That it would always be this way. Light was being irrational. He didn't even realise the thing was keeping it's purple eyes on him. Waiting for the moment to take his soul. He didn't even realise he one the deal.

"Light, help me open the door." Light and L had driven home and were now currently trying to figure out how to open the door. Yes, it was quite a predicament. For to geniuses who couldn't figure out how to open the door. They were, of course, still young men who had never lifted a finger. They didn't know that if you sat down the sweets and then opened the door you could pick up the sweets and walk through the door. Of course, the thought never even crossed their mind. So while they were standing there, they had time to think of ways to get the door open.

"We could ring the door bell." L suggested. Leave it to Light not to have figured out that earlier.

"That might work." Mean while the Yagami family were currently playing who could scream the loudest while Sayu covered her ears.

"It's not working. Ryuzaki anymore suggestions?" Light desperately hoped L had some. Of course, L didn't.

"I do not know, Light-kun. i would suggest knocking, but if ringing the door bell didn't work..." L trailed off. Left to let his thoughts consume him. His thought of how he had all of the sweets just in his arms and he couldn't eat them. Well, he supposed he could. L sat down. and started to open a cake package.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" Light asked. He knew the man was hungry but god. Did he have to eat right now?

"I'm eating." Light sighed and sat down.

"I can see that. Why?"Light dreaded asking the detective why. Ever since the Matsuda incident wit orange coffee. Light visibly shuddered.

"For nurishment. Is Light-kun cold? He has on a jacket but perhaps body heat might help?" Light's jaw dropped open. Thought had started flowing into his mind before he had time to stop them.

"No, that's alright Ryuzaki. I was just thinking of a bad experience." Light knew the detective would ask questions but he just had to say it.

"Bad experiences? I would like to know what they were." Light sighed. He knew L would keep asking until he got his answer.

"Yeah, bad experiences. They involve Matsuda and orange coffee. I have never been the same." Now, he knew that statement was weird, but still it was the truth.

"Light, knows Matsuda."

"Yes, I know Matsuda. He is an idiot." L couldn't help but agree. Matsuda was an idiot. Not nice to say so but it was true.

"Yes, now orange coffee?"

"Yeah, you see this guy, let's call him L, L had orange coffee. Well, Matsuda asked why the coffee was orange and..." L? L ironic letter if L really started to think about it.

"How do you make orange coffee?" L knew, but he would like Light to explain it.

"Well, oranges. Alot of oranges. With ground coffee beans. You take the orange's peel and the coffeee beans and grind them together. It may sound good, but it stings your eyes as Matsuda has told me." Light hated discussing about the orange coffe incident. He didn't tell L everything because it would bring out too many unwanted images. Poor Matsuda.

"I think Light-kun knows more than he is telling." L said this as he started to work on the dessert he previously opened.

"Yeah, but not right now, Ryuzaki. You should just eat so you don't lose your appetite." L started to lick the frosting from his fingers trying to get every last bit of sweetness even if he had to bite off those very same fingers.

"Light-kun is so kind. May I ask, when did Light meet Matsuda?" L saying may I ask. He didn't really pose it as a question. It was more of a answer me or I bite you. He was like an old dog.

"Uh a while back when I was helping out with wome cases. Why?" L was looking at Light suspisously again. Light did not like where this was heading.

"Oh no reason. I was just making conversation." L lied. He had a reason. Anyone like Light could kill and leave no evidence. Light knew Matsuda. Matsuda was Misa Misa's pretend manager. Well, real to Misa. Light could kill and get away with it with is intelectual status. Misa is a pretty annoying girl. Light might have decided to kill Misa and accidenlty caught her parents. L decided that this was plausible enough to make Light his number one suspect, besides Misa. He knew Misa didn't do it but the other officers didn't think so. L knew and that was all that mattered to him. Of course he just couldn't do this on a whim. He would need solid evidence. L needed the facts.

"Your conversations sound like interrogations. What is it you really want to ask?" Light knew where this was heading and he would be damned if he let it happen twice. Once the Kira investagation and twice with this Misa thing. Light didn't give a damn about that girl. he couldn't seek her out. He couldn't go looking for the person he loved most in the world. He didn't think he loved Misa. He was pretty sure he didn't but he couldn't be sure. The thing may just think he loves Misa. He knew he didn't but he couldn't seek her out. No one in hell would he jepordize his chance in Hell.

"Oh I am sorry my way of speaking doesn't please you, Light-kun." L can just be irratating sometimes. He never just spit out what he wanted to keep secret like everyone else did. People told all of their hopes and dreams to Light because they thought he was a good person. I f that little sheep hadn't come along, Light would have created his Utopia.

"Fine then, let's speak about Kira." He hoped L knew his history. He knew this was the same L as before but still. He forgot everything about his past so why couln't he forget Kira? It was definitly possible.

"Alright, I will. What are your thoughts on Kira, Light-kun?" Here's something I can get into.

"He was a man who wanted to rule over a perfect world and would have gotten it that way if L didn't get in his way." Heh. Light was totally speaking of L in third person. Not like L knew it. L couldn't remember.

"I agree with Light, except, he could never rule a perfect world." Now was Light's turn to question L.

"Why is that L-yuzaki? Light almost said L. He thought himself lucky that the Japanese pronounced their r's like l's.

"A utopia can not exist."

"Really now?" Light wanted to know why L thought this.

"The word utopia comes from the Greek word ou topas meaning no place."

"...Ryuzaki?" Light was practically speachless. L was so wrong. He knew he could have his perfect world.

"Yes, Light?"

"You're wrong. Kira could have created his perfect world without criminals. He could have created a utopia for all the good people!" Light was outraged. How could L not see this? Everyone would be kind hearted or at the very least act like it. People would pray for Kira. They would do what was right and turn in the criminals. He knew crimes of passion would never stop happening but those people would do the just thing and come to their god Kira and he would punish them. Light would punish them the way he saw fit. He would rule a perfect world.

"Light is wrong. Without bad there would be no good. If everyone was good no one could be. Light does not understand." L said this with upmost seriousness as he continued licking and eating all of his sweets.

"No! Ryuzaki is wrong! Ryuzaki does not know what is right! Kira would have created a perfect world for us all..."Light was already on the brink of tears. He knew in his past life that he would have never been so emotional. He couldn't explain why he felt this way. he just felt so desperate for L to believe in what he had stood for. He wanted so bad to show L his perfect world. But alas, he could not use his Death Note. Light desperately wished for L to understand how bad he wanted his new world. How hard he worked for it. How difficult it had been just to get it that far. Light couldn't help it anymore. The tears just started to roll out of his eyes. Just pour down his cheeks even though he tried to hold them back. He tried to get them to stop but he couldn't.

"Light-kun..."

"No... hic... you ... hic... don't understand..." Tears were pouring from the teens eyes as he tried to gain control of hi emotions.

"Light..." L couldn't stand seeing the teen cry. He move from his crowched position across from Light until he was beside him. L put a protective arm around the teen in an effoert to comfort him. He couldn't believe this child of so many emotions could have killed Amane's parents. He just couldn't. L didn't believe someone as innocent as Light to break down when you didn't believe them could kill. It was jsut an impossible thought. And all he could think of that moment was protecting Light. He wanted to keep those tears from ever forming again. He wanted the brunette to always keep smiling. He didn't even know why he wanted this.

"R-ryuzaki? I... I'm sorry for crying on your shirt..." Light couldn't think of any other words and those words just seemed to fall lightly from his lips at the moment. Then, L started laughing. At seeing L laugh Light laughed too. They both sat there on the porch in fornt of a bunch of empty sweet cartrages and laughed. They must have sat there for an hour laughing when Light's dad suddenly opened the door. Souichiro found his boy with L. L having his arm draped lightly across the boy's shoulders. Light even looked as though he had been crying but his eyes sparkled. They shown their beautiful honey color as bright and vibrant as the sun. He couldn't help but stop in his tracks when he saw those eyes.

"D-dad? Where are you going?" Light asked ever so innocently and Souichiro snapped. He hated seeing his son happy when he wasn't. He just thought of his arguement with his wife and was ready to ground Light for just being happy.

"OUT!" Souichiro was suprised at how loud his voice had gotten but he didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was getting away from his god forsaken house and getting back to work.

"Come on Ryuzaki! There can't be work if your not there." Souichiro mumbled a few more things that Light and L took as curses.

"Yagami-san, I was having a conversation before you so rudely intterupted." Light was stunned. His father had a short fuse and when lit he blew up like and atomic bomb.

"Ryuzaki, Watari will be worried about you if you stay out to long. It is already night time and you and I need to get back to head quarters." Souichiro spat his words out through clenced teeth hoping not to anger his boss.

"Yes, I suppose Yagami-san is right. I will see Light and his '65 later then." Light didn't hear the first part of the sentence. All he knew was L was going to come again. He couldn't wait.

"Ryuzaki, come here this Saturaday. I'll show you my car." Light smiled. It wasn't his fake smile that he had shown to so many girls, but a true smile. A smile that if seen would make the grinch's heart grow a hundred times instead of ten. L heart was warmed. It would be ingrained in his memory until the end of time.

"Yes, I will see Light Saturaday." L smiled too. His childish grin. He had often been caught wearing it when he was about to do something devious, but not this time. This time he was a good knid of happy.

Light went inside to leave L and his father to their work. When he stepped into the thresh hold he immediatly saw his mother throwing random items about the house and Sayu sitting and pretenidng nothing was happening. This so often happened in his past life. He wondered how Sayu even managed to be happy. He knew he was miserable. Maybe that was part of the reason he grew to not have feelings. He completely disregarded any and every one's feelings and just looked out for himself. He felt sorry for his little Sayu. How every time she smiled he couldn't see through it to see her sad face. He had to admit he was a terrible brother. Siblings are supposed to be there for each other. They are supposed to help one another. Instead he just turned his back on Sayu. He didn't even notice her. Now he did however. Now he was going to make up for that. He would be a good son and brother. Even if it meant his life. Even if it meant his soul. Just to make Sayu and his mom happy.

"Sayu, go upstairs. You need to work on your homework. I will be up to help you in a minute." Light told his sister this. When he spoke though it alerted his mother to another presence and she assuming it was his dad chucked a lamp at his head. Light didn't expect it. He was hit square in the face. And happened to be knocked unconcious for the next few days. He was emmitted to the hospital saying he fell down the stairs.

The next few days passed of Light's being stuck in a light coma. On the fifth day Light awoke.

"Light! Oh Light I'm so sorry. I thought it was your father coming in. I didn't know. Plaese forgive me." Light barely registered his mother's words as he had noticed another presense in the room besides his mother and sister.

"It's okay mom. I know it's not your fault." Light lied. He knew it was his mother's fault. He didn't care though. You lie to those you care about. You aslo tell them nothing but the truth. Light resolved to do the first.

"Thank you. Oh thank you Light. I'm sorry." Light was already sick of her babling. He wanted to know who that man was. He hasn't turned around at all. He has been standing in the corner with a hat and over coat on. Light couldn't tell who it was.

"Mom." Light pointed in the direction of the man in the corner.

"Oh, Ryu-kun Light wants to talk to you alone. Me and Sayu will get out of here for a bit." Sayu and his mother left the room giggling about how good of "friends" they were. His mom didn't even know that was not what he meant.

"Ryuzaki." Light called to the figure in the corner. Hoping for god that he would turn around.

"Rue, Rue Ryuzaki, Light." The figure turned around in order to see Light. Light was glad L did. He didn't want a conversation without seeing L's face. He liked it. He liked L. Maybe even enough to call love.

"Rue? Rue is your first name?" Light couldn't help but ask. He knew it wasn't L's first name. It was jsut some other ailias. Light didn't like the fact the man wouldn't trust him enough to tell him his real name.

"No, Light. You... I... Light would you like to know something no one else in the world knows?" What is he asking? Light couldn't comprehend what L was trying to ask him but he was curious as to what the man had instore for him.

"Yes, I would." Light just had to know. He wanted to call L's real name.

"L stands for Lawliette. That is for Light's ears only. He is not to tell anyone else that piece of infromation. That is my name Light, use it wisely." L knew that if he wanted to live to thirty telling anyone his name was stupid. It was just plain idiotic. He had to tell Light though. Light, he couldn't explain it. Light just had a sense about him. he liked Light. He was not even sure what kind of like it was but he knew he liked him. For only meeting him once, he already felt as though he knew Light.

"Lawliette... That's a nice name. So you're L... Can I call you Mial?" Mial. Yes, of course L got this. You just rearange the letters and you get L I AM. L being a genius got this on the first try.

"I wouldn't mind Light. Light I like you." L liked Light. He wasn't even sure that it was like. It was stronger than like. It was love...

"No, I don't like Light. I love Light." L loved Light and Light loved L. It was magic.

"I love Mial." Light could reply to no one else like this. Not even Misa in his past life. Even though she threw herself at Light. He never felt a thing for her. L and Light were to live happily ever after. Right until the end. Right untile they took their last breaths. Light and L would always be together.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk. Well, I guess I lose. Too bad. Oh well, that Light kid has another thing coming if he doesn't relise L is the king of our world. L rules the world of Mu. And all of us demons of Mu. Will Light still be happy after this? Hyuk hyuk hyuk. Poor Light is just going back to nothing with L. Hyuk hyuk hyuk!" With that the purple haired demon went off back to Mu. Back to the rest of the owners of the Death Note. 


End file.
